Thunderbirds: Saving a Brother Redone
by Sorceress-Phoenix
Summary: Jeff Tracy gave his son Virgil and ultimatum. He had to pick between International Rescue or the woman he love. He picked the woman he loves. Jeff disowned him, what happens when a family member needs his help? *Stand Alone*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Thunderbirds do not belong to me. They were created by Gerry Anderson and Sylvia Anderson. Kira, and Lucy belong to Blackness. The other characters you do not know belong to me. _

**Author's Note: **_This is going to be the story which was started by Blackness__called Saving a Brother. I have gotten her permission to finish the story. I hope you all will like the story. I have redone the story. I hope you all like this version as much as her version._

**_Chapter One_**

Virgil had just gotten off of work. He was a fire-fighter. It wasn't as good as when he was an operative of International Rescue, but he was with the one he loved. He never regretted making the choice he did. He walked into his home to find his little girl in front of the piano. Every evening she sat there waiting for her piano lesson from him.

"Daddy." The little girl said, as she slid off the piano benched and attached herself to her father leg. Virgil was glad to see his daughter he gave her a smile and picked her up then swung her around. Once she was back on the ground.

"Is your mum up yet?" Virgil asked her. His wife Kira was a paramedic and had the night shift for the next few days. If she wasn't up by now she was going to be late.  
"Yes, she is, she is in the shower now. Can we play the piano, please?"  
"Okay. Let me get my coffee then we shall begin our lesson with playing with two hands!"

A young woman with dirty blonde hair just past her shoulder wore her work uniform came around the corner. She caught the end of what Virgil had said. Kira leaned forward and gave him a hug avoiding the coffee in his hand. She pulled back and gave him a look. Virgil passed her a cup of coffee. She took it and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey gorgeous, I am off to work now. I hate nights. Did you put out any fires today or save any anyone life today?"

"No, Kira. The only thing which was a bit amusing was a woman got her big toe stuck in the bathtub faucet."

"Oh..." Kira said as she gave a small giggle.

"Right now, Lucy wants my attention to play the piano, so I am going to give my attention to her." Virgil told Kira, as he got up and went to the next room. He saw Lucy who sat there patiently for his arrival. When Lucy turned around she gave him a smile.

Virgil sat down, he pushed a few keys the piano was in perfect tune. If it wasn't he was going to have to take time to get the turning right. Virgil put his hands on the keys and started to play a simple melody with just one handed. His daughter followed his example, then a few moments later he put his other hand on the piano. He saw Lucy who watched him play. A hand laid on his shoulder. He played, but looked up at Kira.

"I am going to go, but maybe when I get back I can listen to you guys play." Kira told them both. Lucy gave her mother a hug smile.

"Okay. Mommy. Be careful. I love you." Lucy said, as she got up and hugged her mother. Kira hugged her back then she kissed her husband good-bye. She went and grabbed her purse and keys and then left for work. For which she knew was going to be a long night.

Virgil and Lucy continue there lesson. A little while went by and when he looked up it was way past Lucy bed time.

"It's bedtime kiddo." Virgil told her. Lucy enjoyed the one on one time with her father. It didn't matter how long she had to wait, the time with him was the best part of the day. She didn't want this time to end.

"Just a few more minutes, please." Lucy said with a sad puppy dog face. Virgil knew if she held the expression for awhile longer he would cave and she knew this.

"How about if you head to bed now, I will tell you a story about International Rescue, one you haven't heard before." Virgil said, he saw her eyes light up. Before he knew it she was in bed waiting to be told a story about International Rescue.

Virgil started to tell her about a rescue the team had done in Russia. When he looked down at his little angel she was asleep. Lucy was smart and beautiful like her grandmother. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head and tucked her in and turned off the light with a smile on his face before he left the room.

Virgil when he reached the kitchen he pulled out his wallet and took out a worn-out picture. It was one of all the boys with their mother at the skiing trip, it was before the avalanche happened. He put the picture back into his wallet. The night outside was clear and dark.

_'This is a good of a time as any to watch the stars.'_ Virgil thought to himself as he walked out the door over to Lucy telescope. It was a present he and Kira had given her when they saw she was interested in the stars. He looked through the telescope.

The consolations he recognized of course he didn't let on to his daughter he knew all of them. He wanted to make her feel like she was teaching something he didn't know. He knew all the consolation by heart. His brother John was knowledgeable when it came to the subject about stars.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_.

Thousand of miles away another Tracy looked down towards Earth. It was his older brother John who was in Thunderbird Five. It was a pretty quiet night until he saw the communication light for Tracy Island which started to blink. He knew on the other end of the line was his father with the result for Scott. His eyebrows moved closer together them apart then back again. Answering would tell him his brother fate, not answering would make his father worry about him. Whatever fate his brother had, he would be there for him. His finger hit the button to answered the call.  
"John, we have found out why Scott has been so ill." Jeff told him. John could see the worry in his father eyes.

"Please tell me it's not what I guess." John pleaded. His father knew what each son picked after he told them Scott's symptoms.

"It is Leukemia."

This wasn't fair, Scott was the eldest brother the one he depended on. He didn't want this for his brother. John leaned back in his chair he shut his eyes and then opened them.

"What's going to happen now?" John asked with a hint of fear in his voice. What happened if they caught it to late. He hoped it would be to the point where Scott could get treatment for his current condition.

"Well Scott has hidden the symptoms well so right now he is going to get chemo. We need to find a donor to give him a bone marrow transplant. So far Alan and Gordon are not a match. I was hoping you would come done and give a sample to the doctor." Jeff told him.

"Dad you know I would do it, Scott is my brother and if he is in need of something then I will give it to him." John told his father. Jeff knew all his boys were very protective of one another.

"Thank you son, I am going to have Alan up to relieve you. Gordon, Alan and Brians will be up to get you in the morning.

"Thanks dad. It will be okay, it has to be." John reassured him. His father gave a weak smile, then the monitor went black.

John leaned back in his chair. John has been the quiet one of the family always in the background. They as a family helped each other from the death of a loved one their mother and Jeff wife to basic rescues.

When he was younger he had a bond with all his brother, it was different with each brother. Virgil bond with him got stronger when he came down with Scarlet fever when he was younger. Virgil was the only one who was allowed to come into the room and look after John. Virgil had made sure John was comfortable. To keep John's mind off of being sick Virgil had played music for him, draw for him and let John help him with his homework. They played a game where Virgil would describe a star and John would figure out which of the constellation it was. In the week Virgil stayed with him their relationship deepened. John realized for Virgil it wasn't just his appearance or academic he cared for. Now Scott being sick he hoped his younger brother would be sympathetic to his situation.

John was able to go down and give a sample to the doctor. Alan told him before he left to give him a call and let him know the results if he's a match or not. His father got the result special delivered to him. He was not a match for his brother Scott.

Jeff was sitting at his desk. He knew Scott was up in his room resting. John, Gordon and Tintin were sitting in front of his desk in chairs.

"Doesn't look good, it looks like we have to go find a donor for Scott. I have put our name on the donor list, but I am not sure how long it would take to find a donor to match.

"Dad, we can always ask Vir-"

"Don't say his name Gordon, he made his choice when he picked his girlfriend over International Rescue."

"But dad."

"No."

"No wonder Grandma decided to move away from Tracy Island." Gordon softly said. If Jeff heard the comment he decided to ignore it.

"Sir, if I may make a suggestion." Tintin said. Jeff looked at Tintin. "Just think about this, what happens if we do not find a donor in time. The list is long for Bone marrow transplant. Are you going to risk your son's life when another son could save his life?"

Jeff gave her a look that said don't mention his name to me look. Tintin sighed. Jeff was set against bring Virgil back to help Scott. She had looked at the list it was long. She had put in the request and Scott had been added the list. He was number three hundred and twenty seven.  
"Dad, don't you think we all suffered enough. We miss him and I am sure in his own way he misses us too." John told his father. One way or another he was going to get down to what was bothering his father.

"We are dropping the subject. Now go back to what you were doing." Jeff told the three. John and Tintin exit and heard for the pool. Gordon went to his room and changed into his swimming suit. Then he went to the pool and dived in.

Gordon missed Virgil, since he left the island haven't been the same. He was now flying Thunderbird Two. He didn't like it too much he liked Thunderbird Four better. His father disowning Virgil he felt wasn't right. Gordon knew if he sent Virgil some money he most likely wouldn't take it. There might be a slight chance he might. Gordon knew his father would just throw everything in Virgil room away, but he could not let his father do that. Now Virgil room was closed and supposedly locked. Gordon knew how to unlock the lock and relocked it and made it look like it hasn't been touched.

Quite a few time he found Scott sitting next to Virgil's room door. Gordon really hated his older brother being sick. He didn't know why it happened to Scott, he didn't like it. Gordon drove into the pool and started to swim. He didn't notice John and Tintin at the end of the pool.

"John, I don't care what your father feels towards Virgil. He has a right to know about Scott. I know we have all dismiss him, but I don't think I want to be without Virgil. He's a part of this family and with him gone it just feels like we are missing a piece to a puzzle." Tintin said. John looked at her. Unknown to them Gordon was in hearing range  
"I know, I hate it when father is like this. I am going to get to the bottom of this, even if I end up in pain in the end. I want everyone to be happy. Seven years is way to long not to be a family." John said.

"Can you do me a huge favor, I will owe you big time for this."

"What is it?"

"Can you locate Virgil and let him know what's happening?" Tintin asked.

"I kind of already know where he is?" John sheepishly told her.

"John, why didn't you tell us you know where Virgil is?" Gordon said from the pool. Tintin and John jumped because they were startled, they didn't know Gordon was there. Gordon got out of the pool.

"I wasn't sure how everyone was going to take the news, and Virgil asked me to not tell you guys." John said, as he saw the sad look on Gordon face.

"Wow, I am a bad younger brother." Gordon told them as he sat down with his feet in the pool. John looked at Gordon. Since Virgil left, Gordon pranks have gotten rarer and rarer. It just seem like he wasn't into pranking anymore. John kneel down beside him.

"Gordon listen to me. If there is anything you want me to give to Virgil. Let me have it, I will make sure it gets to him."John told him. Gordon reached into his swimming suit and pulled out a small package and gave it to John. Without another word Gordon went back into the pool.

John turned back to Tintin.

"I am going to have a few days over on the mainland and I am going to visit Virgil. Dad told me I can go, but he doesn't know where I am heading to." John told Tintin.

"Good Luck. I am not sure how Alan will take the news, so I will inform him when we have some news." Tintin told John. He nodded his head. Then John left to get ready for his trip to see Virgil. He packed some art supply for Virgil, chocolate for Kira and a star journal and magnify glass for Lucy telescope for Lucy. Once he was ready he said good-bye to the others before leaving.

John on the way to England remembered the time Virgil had called and told him something was wrong with Scott. Of course John had checked on Scott and he was fine he told Virgil this, that was about a year ago. He knew Scott and Virgil was close. Now he didn't really want t o tell his younger brother his oldest brother was sick and could be dying. He would have to tell Virgil if he was going to get some help.

Virgil could feel something was wrong with Scott he didn't know what it was. He was sure if anything was wrong John would tell him. During his shift he was a bit uneasy. The feeling seemed to gnaw at him. He pushed the feeling to the back. When he got home he was going to call John to see if anything had changed where he once called home. He gave his full attention to his job.

John was tired, he just landed in England and he make sure he was ready to fly back home before he left for Virgil's home. Once he knew everything was lock down he went to his brother home. He knocked on the door. His bag with their gift was at his side. The door opened and revealed a sleepy Kira.

"John." Kira said, she wasn't expecting him. She gave him a hug. "This is a nice surprise."

John realized he had caught her sleeping. He knew a paramedic schedule could change any day. John looked at her.

"Sorry to wake you. I will let you get back to sleep. I'll check into a hotel." John said, he was ready to turn and leave.

"No,stay. You know Virgil and I have a spare bedroom for you. You are welcome here. Don't worry about waking me. I would have to get up in an hour anyways." Kira said tiredly.

"Thank you...so how is Lucy doing?" John asked hoping to get some information on his niece before she left to get dress.

"Well she is practicing with Virgil to play a duet." Kira said, as she let John through the door. John gave Kira a smile. Lucy was a talented young lady. If she applied herself she might end up like John, in a good position and might be well off. John got out his gift for Kira and handed it to her. Kira took it and opened it.  
"Thanks John for the chocolate." Kira said.

"Not a problem. Now I will let you go and get ready for work, don't I have things to keep myself busy."John told her as she nodded her head and started back up the stairs.

John sat at the table it wasn't even hour which past when Lucy bust through the door. She ran past the kitchen and was heading for the stairs when she stopped and looked in the kitchen.

"Uncle John." Lucy said, as she launched herself into John's open arms. John had the honor of being Lucy's godfather, Lucy's god mother was a friend of Kira who lived in the next house over her name was Wendy. John and Wendy got along pretty well.

"Hey Tigerlily, what have you been up to?" John asked. When she was born he called her Tigerlily, she liked the name so it stuck with her.

"Well, today at school we worked on drawing a real flower. I started but it's not finished yet. It's for daddy, so he can hang it in his locker at work. Don't tell him, it a surprise for him."

John nodded his head.

"Okay, anything else?" John asked.

"Well the English teacher told me I am good at writing and I should enter the poetry contest at school."

Lucy told him.

"You should. If you want I could take a look at it." John said, as he watched her eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much," Lucy started, as they heard the front door open and closed. Then Virgil walked passed the kitchen, and continued door the hallway. A few second later he appeared in the kitchen doorway. John tossed Gordon's present to Virgil and he caught it. Virgil gave him an odd look. John just nodded his head. Virgil opened it and saw a kaleidoscope. He took it out of the box and looked through it. It was a nice gift John had given him. He switched it to his other eye. When he was done he set it on the table.

His daughter was trying not to laugh, John gave him a knowing smile. Virgil went to look in the mirror which was next to the sink. When he looked at his reflection he could see ink line in a circle around his eye.

"Gordon."

Virgil looked at John. John just shrugged.

"Read the letter." John said.

Virgil went over and pulled out the letter in the box. He unfolded the paper and saw Gordon handwriting.

_Dear Virgil,_

_I am not sure what to say so I will begin the letter by saying sorry. Please forgive me for not being a brother that you can depend on. I want to ask your forgiveness. If you forgive me it's great. If you don't please let me know what I can do to get back into your good graces. I know I am not the best brother right now. Dad isn't right by disowning you. I was just shocked by the news you wanted to leave International Rescue. By the time it sunk in it was too late. _

_On may occasion I wanted to write you and let you know what was going on in my life, but I didn't know where you lived. I love you my brother. I should have stuck by your side and not let dad bully you the way he did. I am happy for you. If this letter reaches you by some miracle it would mean someone know where you are. Let me know what going on with you. _

_I am not going to ask you to rejoin International Rescue. I am glad you are happy. Please send me a message to let me know you are okay. If you need anything please let me know. I mean anything. Even if it means wake me up in the middle of the night. I miss you and I love you._

_Signed,_

_Gordon Cooper Tracy_

Virgil looked at John. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Tell Gordon I forgive him and he's not a bad brother." Virgil said.

"Who Gordon?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He's my younger brother." Virgil told her.

"You mean I have another uncle." Lucy said, as she looked at both John and Virgil. "Wow I have two uncles now. Sandy at school she say she has two uncles and one aunt. All I need is two aunts to beat her." Lucy said excitedly.

John gave Virgil a look, he knew it was up to him if he wanted to let her know the real count of the Tracy family. Virgil shook his head at this time he wasn't ready to accept the whole family back yet.

"Tintin told me to tell you hello. She and Gordon wanted me to find you and let you know what had happen. Dad wasn't happy about it." John told him.

"Who Tintin?" Lucy asked.

"A friend of the family." Virgil quickly replied. He didn't want to tell Lucy just yet that Tintin was her Auntie and have to explain he had another brother as well.

"Cool. Uncle John did you bring me anything?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I did." John said, as he reached into his bag and got out the star journal and the magnifying glass for her telescope. Virgil was making a pot of hot coffee.

"This is a star journal, you write all the stars you see in it and this." John started as he opened the case is what will have you seeing things a lot clear through your telescope."

Kira then entered the kitchen. Virgil had just poured a cup of coffee for her in one of the cups which had a lid so it could be taken with you if you were on the run. He handed the cup to her. Kira took the cup and in returned gave him a kiss.

"I am off to work." Kira started. She looked over at John. "I hope we can catch up when I get off of work."  
John nodded his head. Kira bent down and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. Once she did that she was out the door.

"Daddy, can we show John what we've been practicing?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, if John doesn't mind." Virgil said, as he looked over at his brother.

"I don't mind." John told him. All three of them went to where the piano was. Lucy sat down and Virgil sat next to her. John sat in the chair across from them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Virgil started to play then Lucy came into the song a minute after Virgil started. He noticed Lucy had gotten better since he last been here, she moved her hand over the ivory keys with more grace then John could ever get to play. He listened and he enjoyed it...the song made him think of his family. The situation they were in and about his mother. When They finished Lucy had excused herself to go put John's gift to use.

Virgil made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. He was going to make it for three, but since John showed up he would make dinner for four. He would put Kira plate in the refrigerator so she could have it when she got off of work. Virgil gather his ingredients and went over to the counter and started to cut the tomatoes. Since John was here he decided to cook spaghetti, it was John's favorite.

"What's wrong with Scott, was he in a accident?" Virgil asked John.

John looked up at him, he was trying to figure out a way to tell Virgil Scott was sick.

"Um...Scott has Leukemia."

Virgil stopped cutting, he gave himself a few moments to digest this information before continuing to cut.

"What can be done?" Virgil asked quietly.

"He needs a bone marrow transplant. We all came out negative as a match for him. We wanted to get you tested to see if you were a match. I mean Tintin and I." John said.

"So father doesn't have any idea you are visiting me?" Virgil asked.

"No, I wanted to see if you were a match first. This is before I tell dad." John told his brother. Virgil knew his father at least he thought he knew his father.

"I'll do it." Virgil started. John sighed in relief. John didn't understand why Virgil was ready to help after his father disowned him and Scott who agreed with him was helping without hesitation. Virgil must have seen the look on John's face. "He's my brother and I love him. Even though we aren't getting along, I will not abandon him in his time of need."

John smiled. Virgil was quite understanding for the situation.

"There is only one favor I want from you." Virgil told him.

"What's that?" John asked. He had a feeling it would be something simple. He would agree with anything Virgil wanted. He was saving Scott's life it's the least he could do.

"If I am a match, I want to give him my bone marrow and then I want to fade into the background. I am not ready to face them. Not even Gordon."  
"Okay. Well in a couple of days we will see if you a match and get the result back by the end of the day." John told his brother.

"Okay."

The rest of the time John and Virgil just talked about things. John let his brother know what was happening back home. Virgil finished making dinner and they had a good time eating it. After dinner Virgil, Lucy and John went stargazing. When they were stargazing a shooting star shot across the sky. They all made a wish. John and Virgil hoped their wish would come true.

The next day John and Virgil went to the hospital the information was forward to them. They knew of the situation. When they pulled his bone marrow they put a rush on the test. It took a couple of days to get back. The original will be giving to John and another was sent to Tracy Island.

When the result came back, John know he had to call his father. John waited until Virgil was at work, Lucy at school and Kira was sleep before he called his father.

"Hello." John said ans his father appearance on the vid phone.

"Hello John." Jeff said, his voice was a strained.

"Dad, have you got the result."

"Yes, how did you know where Virgil was at?"

"I have been in contact with him over the years." John admitted.

"What does he want for compensation?"

"Nothing. He just want to fade into the background." John told him.

"Really?" Scott asked. He had came in and laid on the couch. He listened to the conversation. John didn't realized his brother was in the room.

"Yes, he wants to give the bone marrow and fade into the background." John replied.  
"Okay son. I will talk to you later."

"Okay dad." John said as he closed the connection. Jeff sighed.

"I guess your brother came in handy." Jeff said to Scott. Scott had enough over the seven years his dad had been putting Virgil down. Scott came to Virgil defense a few time, but his father put his foot down and shut him down.

Scott missed Virgil over the years he had came so close to calling him, but an emergency always pulled him away before he could call.

"Dad, stop it. I am tired of you belittling him. All those time he had came through for us. He has giving a hundred and ten percent." Scott said. He never realized how much he had rely on Virgil until now. He sat up. "I understand why he doesn't want to see us. All you've done since you disowned him is put him down. I am sick of it and it going to stop starting right now. Excuse me. I have something I need to do now."

Scott made his way to his room, he sat down at his desk and got out a piece of paper. He grabbed a pen. He started to write a letter to Virgil.

_Dear Virgil, _

_This is a hard letter for me to write. Every day the simple things get harder and making me more tired. You are a match for bone marrow I am glad you have decided to help me. Even though a Thank you seems insignificant for what you are doing for me. I''m sorry for not backing you up, you went for your dreams._

_John told me about Kira and Lucy. I have a niece, I am an uncle. John tells me Kira is a lover of music and Lucy likes looking at the stars and you made John her godfather. _

_I'm glad John had the guts to do what I wanted to do, but was too fearful to do. Yes you heard me, Scott Tracy has fear and not just of father._ _John is so happy, he talks about you and your family with a smile on his face._ _I'm so very sorry. I would love to apologies in person and see you and your family, but mainly you. Will you give me a chance, I don't care what dad says, you're in love and the way John speaks about you, you have never been more in love or looked so happy_ _and as a big brother that's all I ever wanted for you._

_He also tells me you are a firefighter and Kira is a paramedic, even away from home, you are still saving lives. You know all about risk. Virgil_ _maybe you can understand this._ _I don't want to die without seeing you one last time,_ _it sounds dramatic but_ _if the bone marrow thing fails. I don't want to die not knowing that you are okay._

_When you are rescuing people, if you die, you die a hero, but when you might die by something you can't control it makes you scared. I would like to see you, I still have our communication watches we swiped years ago, maybe you could call me, even if just to hear your voice would make me happy. I am learning to appreciate every hour I have, and this is the most worthwhile thing I've done all in a long time. Please send me what you decide. Even if you don't want to see me let me know at least tell me your okay, if you don't want to see me._

_Love Your Big Brother Forever,_

_Scott Tracy  
_

Once he finished the letter he put it in an envelope with Virgil address which he got from John and put a stamp on it and placed it in the letter to be mail slot. Then he went to bed.

It has been two weeks since John left. They had decided they were going to do the surgery in a month. Right now Virgil was working on a drawing it was of him and Scott playing chess. He missed Scott a lot. He still wore the watch which they had swiped when they were first made. He never knew when it would come in handy. Whenever he missed Scott his hand would go to the watch to call Scott, but he paused before hitting the button, he made an excuse every time which made him feel even worse. Tonight was going to be the night he talked to Scott. He stopped his drawing and went over to the mail holder on the table next to the door. The mail man had dropped off the mail awhile ago, but Virgil didn't want to deal with the bills and miscellaneous stuff then. Now he picked up the stack and thumbed through it and stopped when he ran across familiar handwriting.

Scott.

He took the letter and dropped the other letters back in the mail box holder. He didn't know what to expect in this letter. He hope this letter wasn't saying his good-bye, if it was he would be on the next plane to Tracy Island. With trembling hand he opened the letter and started to read it. When he finished reading the letter there were tears in his eyes. The letter did it. Virgil hit the button on his watch to contact Scott. Scott face appearance, pale and skinny.

"Virg," Scott said.

"Scott, I am so sorry." Virgil quietly told him.

"No, I am the one who is sorry." Scott replied.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked with concern.

"Never better." Scott told his younger brother. Virgil knew he was putting up a front.

"Scott, I receive your letter do you have any downtime to come and visit we have a lot to discuss, you and I." Virgil said.

"Yes, dad has given me about three days to go to Lady Penelope to rest." Scott told him.

"You can stop and visit me we aren't to far away from Lady Penelope. We can meet at La'Marion at six o' clock. In two days." Virgil said.

"Okay, I will see you soon." Scott said giving him a smile.

"Okay, I love you. Scott." Virgil told Scott.

"I love you too Virgil."

When the call ended Lucy was at the door.

"Dad, are you okay?" Lucy asked. Virgil looked at her he didn't know if she heard the conversation with Scott or not.

"Yeah I am okay." Virgil said as he noticed a piece of paper in his hand. "What that?"

Lucy handed him the paper. Virgil looked the picture over, it seemed so really. It felt as if it was a real flower.

"Honey this is wonderful. I am going to hang it on my locker at work." Virgil told his daughter. Lucy smiled. She gave her father a hug then was out the door getting ready for school.

Virgil got up and got himself ready for work. He was buttoning his uniform when he heard the door open and close downstairs he could hear movement in the kitchen, Kira was home.

When he was done he went down to the kitchen to see Kira getting a cup of coffee and handed to her.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Kira asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just found out some information can we talk about it when I get home tonight?" Virgil asked her.

"Sure. Be careful out there." Kira told him as she gave him a kiss.

"Okay." Virgil said as he left for work.

Virgil while working had to pull his mind back to the task at hand. A couple of time when it was slow his mind could wonder. He and John were okay. Gordon and he were on the way to being okay. Scott and he were going to get there. Tintin and he were okay, he knew even though he hadn't talk to her yet. Alan was another matter he hadn't made contact with him at all. His father was the one he was worried about.

He love his brothers and wanted the best for them. His father on the other hand was worried about International Rescue. He wondered was he going to shut down or to a skeleton crew when Scott was getting his bone marrow transplant. If his dad closed it down then he would have to face them. If it was a skeleton crew then not to many would be at the hospital.

He wanted to forgive his family and start over, but his father had made that impossible. He was brought back to the present with a call. His mind was focus with the work ahead of him. When he got home he would talk to Kira about having Scott stay awhile.


End file.
